buffyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Buffy Summers
Buffy Anne Summers foi uma Caçadora ativada no final do século 20. Nascida em 19 de janeiro de 1981, ela foi escolhida como a Caçadora em 1996 aos quinze anos de idade. Buffy viveu originalmente em Los Angeles; mas, devido a um incidente envolvendo uma gangue de vampiros em Hemery High School, ela se mudou para Sunnydale com sua mãe. Lá, ela atuou como a guardiã da Boca do Inferno por sete anos até a destruição da cidade em meados de 2003. Inicialmente uma heroína relutante que desejava uma vida normal, Buffy eventualmente abraçou seu destino. Buffy foi única como Caçadora em muitos aspectos; ela se recusou a sacrificar sua vida comum por seu destino sobrenatural, frequentemente operou como parte de uma equipe com seus amigos na Turma do Scooby, e teve relacionamentos românticos com os notórios vampiros Angel e Spike. Buffy foi uma das Caçadoras que viveu por mais tempo, tendo retornado da morte duas vezes, assim coexisting com outra Caçadora, um ato que interrompeu a magia que cercava a linhagem tradicional. Durante sua guerra contra o First Evil, Buffy agiu em seu plano de ativar múltiplas Caçadoras Potenciais pelo mundo, abolindo a linhagem tradicional de escolhidas, e passou a se dedicar a reunir e treinar o número crescente de Caçadoras. Ela criou a Organização Caçadora, protegendo o mundo e as Caçadoras quando o sobrenatural se tornou conhecimento público. Foi então revelado que Buffy estava envolvida há tempo em uma profecia que traria o Crepúsculo como uma evolução para substituir a dimensão da Terra, e Buffy a impediu destruindo a Semente da Magia, causando assim o fim da magia. Buffy se estabeleceu em São Francisco, onde continuou com seus deveres de Caçadora e com seus amigos eventualmente restaurou a magia na Terra, assumindo a responsabilidade por suas novas regras com o livro Vampyr. Por fim, Buffy foi a Caçadora que definiu a batalha do Acerto de Contas, que permitiu que Caçadoras existissem e trabalhassem para um futuro melhor, mudando o curso da história até o século 23. Biografia Infância e juventude Buffy nasceu em 19 de janeiro"Surpresa" de 1981"O Dom" em Los Angeles, Califórnia, filha de Hank e Joyce Summers. Na infância, Buffy era amiga próxima de sua prima Celia e gostava de brincar com ela de ser a personagem Poderosa. Aos oito anos de idade, ela testemunhou o assassinato de Celia em sua cama de hospital pelo Der Kindestod, um demônio que matava crianças enfermas e que só era visível para aqueles que estivessem doentes. Buffy passou a ter medo de hospitais após a experiência. Crescendo, Buffy idolatrava a patinadora olímpica Dorothy Hamill e também praticava o esporte."O Que Eu Faço? 1.ª Parte" Seu pai a levava para a atividade de doces ou travessuras no Halloween até os seus doze anos de idade."O Próprio Medo" Na quinta série, Buffy se apaixonou pelo aluno da sexta série Billy Fordham; embora os dois fossem amigos, ele nunca retornou seus sentimentos."Minta pra Mim" Buffy começou a cursar Hemery High em 1995, onde se tornou uma líder de torcida popular e foi eleita Princesa do Baile e Rainha da Fiesta."Bruxa""A Volta às Aulas" Escolhida como a Caçadora Aos quinze anos, Buffy começou a ter sonhos violentos com monstros e mulheres de diferentes períodos históricos. Apesar dela inicialmente não entendê-los, suas experiências logo lhe foram explicadas quando ela foi abordada na escola por Merrick Jamison-Smythe, um homem misterioso que revelou seu destino como a Escolhida e se tornou seu primeiro Observador.The Origin, Part One"Metamorfose, 1.ª Parte" Buffy e Merrick não se deram bem inicialmente à intolerância dele à feminilidade adolescente de Buffy; no entanto, eles acabaram desenvolvendo um afeto mútuo enquanto ele a treinava para a batalha contra o rei vampiro Lothos. O comportamento cada vez mais estranho de Buffy a alienou de seus colegas e de seu namorado Jeffrey Kramer, quando ela se tornou amiga de Pike. Ela começou a contar com seu suporte depois que Merrick se sacrificou para protegê-la de Lothos.The Origin, Part Two Apesar de ter tido muito pouco treinamento, Buffy conseguiu derrotar o vampiro e seus subordinados em um baile da escola. No processo, ela também causou um incêndio na quadra de sua escola, e por isso foi expulsa. Logo após o evento, Buffy e Pike fizeram uma viagem imediata a Las Vegas para caçar vampiros.The Origin, Part Three Ao voltarem, Buffy confessou a seus pais o que havia acontecido em Hemery High e sobre seu destino como a Caçadora. Eles se recusaram a acreditar nela, pensando que ela estava enlouquecendo. Eles tomaram a decisão de levá-la a um hospício. Buffy logo concluiu que era melhor não perpetuar sua história, e ela foi liberada depois de algumas semanas. Buffy e seus pais nunca mais falaram disso."Normal de Novo" Bastidores *Ela foi interpretada pela atriz Kristy Swanson no filme e por Sarah Michelle Gellar no seriado, quando foi dublada por Sylvia Salustti. *Buffy, enquanto personagem, foi amplamente baseada em Kitty Pryde, personagem dos quadrinhos de X-Men. Joss Whedon disse: "Se há alguma influência maior em Buffy do que Kitty, eu não sei o que foi. Ela era uma garota adolescente descobrindo que tem grandes poderes e lidando com eles."Gavin Edwards, "Joss Whedon's next project: Astonishing X-Men Comic Books". New York Magazine, 7 de junho de 2004. *Atrizes Katie HolmesAntoinette Bueno, "Katie Holmes Admits She's an 'Intense' Basketball Fan That Trash Talks". Entertainment Tonight, 30 de março de 2017. and Selma BlairSelma Blair no Instagram. 31 de março de 2018. concorreram originalmente ao papel de Buffy in 1996. Outras atrizes que fizeram o teste para Buffy conseguiram outros papeis, como Charisma Carpenter (Cordelia Chase)Tufayel Ahmed, "'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' Turns 20: Charisma Carpenter on the Show's Legacy and Playing Cordelia Chase". Newsweek, 10 de março de 2017. e Mercedes McNab (Harmony Kendall).Mercedes McNab, "Being Buffy or beating Buffy?". BBC, maio de 2001. Aparições *Buffy é uma personagem regular em todas as sete temporadas da série de televisão, aparecendo em todos os 144 episódios de Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros. Referências de:Buffy Summers en:Buffy Summers es:Buffy Summers fr:Buffy Summers pt:Buffy Summers Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Caçadoras Categoria:Gênero feminino Categoria:Turma do Scooby